Be Okay
by KittyKat2288
Summary: The story of How I Met Your Mother WWE style. Follow Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, AJ Lee, CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler as they mature into real adults. Marriage, kids, lives, all that. You don't need to know the show to understand this story, it's pretty much 95% changed. Rating will be changed later to M. Braniel, AJPunk, and AJZiggler.
1. Meeting the One?

**A/N: Okay guys, if you've read my story Pipebomb vs. Pipebombshell, I apologize for that ending, again, and the sequel should be up later this week, it's called "Wide Awake". If you are new readers to me and have no freaking idea what that is, it's a story I wrote with a shitty, but clever ending, also I wrote Forced Together and it's sequel, Secret.**

**READ SO YOU KNOW THIS OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**

**I've recently watched all nine seasons of How I Met Your Mother and am very angry about that piece of shit ending. So, naturally, I decided to write a WWE/HIMYM AU, but with my own changes. You basically don't have to watch the show to understand this story because pretty much everything will be changed, I don't want to copy everything from the show, but there will be a few things that would be used from the show. **

**PLEASE READ IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THE SHOW!**

**Basically if you've never seen the show before, it's about a guy named Ted, who's telling his kids about how he met their mother. Then there are his two best friends, Lilly and Marshall, who have just gotten engaged when the show starts and he wants to find a wife and is basically desperate. Then there's Barney, their friend who wears a suit all the time and lies to girls to get them in bed. Then there's Robin, who is almost like a female Barney in a way, except she doesn't lie to guys often, and Ted is basically in love with her from episode one.**

**So here is the list of characters that will be replacing the real characters:**

**Lilly - Brie Bella. Pretty much because of her and Bryan being basically Lilly and Marshall.**

**Marshall - Daniel Bryan. **

**Robin - AJ Lee. You will see why later in this list.**

**Barney - CM Punk. If you've never seen the show, Barney and Robin hook up in season 3, so I'm pulling in AJPunk later.**

**Ted - Dolph Ziggler. Love triangle, folks. He will also be called Nick instead of Dolph in this.**

**The main plot of the show is "Who the hell is the mother?!" Well, I'm using that, but I will not use the name of who the father is either. I will most likely reveal it later in the story, but in the show, it's Ted, or in this situation Nick, but it's not. You don't know who the mom or the dad is until towards the end.**

**Main couples: Braniel, AJZiggler, and AJPunk, but for AJPunk, it will be hinted throughout the story, but will happen much later.**

**This story is rated T for now, but will get bumped up to M.**

**The words in ****_italics _****are when the dad or kids are talking or asking questions while their dad is telling the story.**

**The dad telling the story is set way into the future, but where the dad's story takes place is the year 2014.**

**Basically that's pretty much it for the story, now if you're unfamiliar with me, I'll give you a basics on what I do in Author's Notes. I'm a bitch. I hate Paige, I hate the Shield, and I will rant if I get pissed off. Okay, now you know everything, you may read!**

**The picture for this story is a working progress right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How I Met Your Mother or WWE, this is just me being mad about the HIMYM ending and changing up the story.**

* * *

_The year 2040..._

_"Kids, you know the story of how I met your mother. But I'm going to tell you the story of what led up to that."_

_Both children, Harley and Jake, groaned as they sat on the couch in front of their father._

_"It was the year 2014," their father says, reminiscing about the day. "I was at our favorite pud, MacLauren's, with your uncle..."_

_The year 2014..._

"There is no one else except Kaitlyn!" Nick whines as him and his best friend, Phil or Punk as everyone calls him, walked into their favorite pud, MacLauren's. Punk didn't drink, but all his friends did, he went there to meet girls, lie to them, and then sleep with them, leaving in the morning before they woke up.

"C'mon, you have to get over her!" Punk says. "There's... Her!" He points to a brunette girl talking to her friend at the bar.

"Brunette, just like Kaitlyn!" Nick says and Punk groans. Why does he have to be so complicated? To Punk, relationships are messy and boring. Why be with one girl when you have all of New York to pick another? He has sworn never to get married and has tried to convince Nick and their other friend, Daniel, to never get married. It may be too late for Daniel, since he just proposed to his long time girlfriend of nine years, Brianna Bella or Brie for short, just last week, which is the same time Nick started talking about marriage, scaring off Kaitlyn, but it's not too late to stop Nick from making the same mistake.

Punk starts looking around the room, who could he set Nick up with? He spots a small brunette girl talking to her friend across the room at the same time Nick sees her.

"Dibs," they say in unison then look at each other.

"You said I could have first pick at any girl in here!" Nick says. He did say that. But Punk knows this girl isn't one you just fuck and leave the next morning, she was one you have a... relationship with. Relationship. Punk hates that word, but this girl is special.

"Fine," he says as the girl walks to the bar. "Hi, have you met Nick?" He asks the petite girl and walks away.

"Hi, I'm AJ," she says, extending her hand for him to shake.

"Nick," he says, shaking her hand.

"Nick," she says.

"Does AJ stand for something?" He asks.

"Um... Yeah, but I don't really like using my real name." She says, taking her beer from the bartender. "I'm actually here with my friend who just got over a bad break-up," she points to the pale-looking girl with black hair sitting in the booth in the corner, crying. "But, here's my number," she says, writing down her number on a napkin with a pen she had in her purse. She walks back to her booth while Nick walks to the booth him and his group of friends normally sit in.

"I think she's the one," he says, looking at the napkin in his hands.

Punk rolls his eyes, groans, and his head goes back, looking at the ceiling. "You just met her!" He says.

"I just know she's the one," he says, sighing.

Punk has dealt with this since Kaitlyn broke up with Nick and their best friends got engaged. He acts like all he wants to do is get married instantly, Punk doesn't see what the big thing about marriage is. Just then, their best friends, Daniel and Brie walk in and sit down in their favorite booth with them.

"Hey, guys," Brie says, putting her purse down next to her as she sits next to Punk.

"Please talk some sense into him." Punk says and motions to Nick.

"Not again," Daniel groans. This has happened all week, Nick will go out and scare off women, all of them going to straight into Punk's tattooed, but lying, arms. "Just because Brie and I got engaged doesn't mean you have to."

"But I want to," Nick says. "I want to find that woman that makes me happy. The one,"

"You're not going to find her in this bar." Brie says. "They all go to Punk over here." She puts her arm around Punk's shoulder and hugs him. "We love you anyway," she adds.

"Can I see that number?" Punk asks, motioning to Nick's napkin.

"Why...?" He asks confused and suspicious.

"Just... let me see it," he says, extending his hand. Nick hands him the napkin.

"Number memorized," he says and hands it back.

"Dammit!" Nick says.

"Punk!" Brie says, hitting Punk on the arm.

"I'm sorry, she's hot," he says, looking across the room at the girl.

"Nick needs this," she says.

"Will you let me sleep with Nikki?" He asks, talking about her twin sister who lives in California now.

"No, that's like you sleeping with me." She says.

"Then, I'm calling her," he says.

"No, you're not," Daniel says and spots a red head at the bar. "Okay, come on," he stands up and Punk stands up also. They walk over to the bar.

"I'll be your wingman," Daniel says.

"Really?" Punk asks, surprised.

"Yes, c'mon,"

"And that next morning a red head named Eva Marie woke up alone and hating herself."

The next afternoon, Nick called AJ, the girl from the bar, hoping that Punk didn't call her first.

"Hey, AJ," he says nervously.

"Hey," she says. "Nick... right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he says quickly. "So... I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Um..." She says. Great, he probably fucked up, she's probably not interested. "Sure, sure, how about... Saturday?"

Nick sighs relieved that she said yes and that Punk didn't get to her first. "Great," he sighs. "How about 8:00, meet me st MacLauren's Pub."

"See you then," AJ says, biting her lip nervously. "Bye,"

AJ hangs up, putting her iPhone back in her jacket pocket as she walks home from the news station that she works at. She works at WABC channel 7 on the 4:00 AM morning show that no one watches. She moved here from New Jersey last month, trying to get away from her dysfunctional family. Her parents divorced when she was five and she only has an older brother that is in the military, she lived with her dad until she was ten, then moved in with her mom where she tried pursuing music, only place she could get a record deal was in Canada. That only lasted six months and she only had one hit song that she will never ever let anyone hear ever again. After she graduated from college, she decided she wants to be a news anchor. At twenty-seven, she was finally offered this shitty job that makes her stay awake until 2:30 in the morning and going home at 7:00.

AJ walks up the stairs to her apartment and pulls out her keys and unlocks the door, walking over to the couch and collapsing from exhaustion. She sighs, putting her arm to her forehead and thinking. She's actually doing this. Going out with the guy from the bar. She's more the one-night stand type of girl, since she isn't the best at relationships. She kind of wishes she gave her number to his tattooed friend, but Nick seems nice and he's pretty cute. Soon, she falls asleep on the couch after her chihuahua, Nacho, lays on her stomach.

* * *

_Saturday night..._

Nick sits nervously in his favorite booth at MacLauren's. He sees AJ walk in, in a Batman shirt, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and Converse. Maybe she is more Punk's type, Nick thinks to himself, remembering how much Punk loves Batman. As she scans the room looking for Nick, Punk slides in the booth across from him.

"Hey, dude, check out the girl at the bar. Twelve o'clock," he says, winking to the blonde at the bar.

"I'm kind of busy," Nick says, motioning his head towards AJ who is walking over to them.

"Oh," he says, suddenly remembering the girl from the bar almost a week ago. "Oh, the girl from the bar,"

"That would be me," AJ says, standing at the end of the table. "You introduced us," she extends her hand towards Punk, which he shakes. "AJ,"

"Punk," he says and looks at the Batman logo sticking out from under her jacket. "Are you a fan of Batman?"

"Yeah, are you?" She asks looking down at her shirt.

"He's only the best Superhero ever!" Punk says. "Favorite villain?"

AJ slides in next to Punk in the booth. "Harley Quinn, of course,"

"Good choice, mine is The Joker," he says and realizes he's ruining their date. "I better go, family emergency." He says and walks out of the bar, ignoring the blonde at the bar. AJ distracted him from her, she's really something.

"Sorry about him," Nick apologizes to AJ, who is taking off her jacket.

"Not a problem, he seems cool," AJ says.

Nick winces as he hears Brie and Daniel talking as they walk to the booth, not noticing AJ. "Hi, I'm Brie," Brie says, extending her hand for AJ to shake as Nick puts his head in his hands. AJ shakes her hand and slides over as Brie slides in next to her and Daniel slides in next to Nick.

"I'm AJ," she says awkwardly.

"I'm Daniel,"

"These are my two best friends who are obviously blind!" Nick says, looking to Daniel.

"No, no, it's alright. I could use some friends around here." AJ says. "I just moved here for a job last month."

"Oh? From where?" Brie asks.

"New Jersey," she says and Brie and Nick freeze. Both being New Yorkers their whole lives, they have a natural hatred for New Jersey and everyone from there. "But it sucked there," she adds and Nick and Brie let out a sigh of relief. "That's why I moved to Canada with my mom from when I was ten 'till I was eighteen, then I went back for college."

* * *

Throughout most of the date, Brie found new ways to embarrass Nick, while Nick learnt a lot of about AJ. Like how she lived in Canada, he still doesn't know where she was born, that she loves dogs, her job. After, Nick walked her home.

"Nick, I had a great time, but," she says, pausing for a minute.

Here it is, Nick thinks to himself, the but.

"But I think we should just be friends for now." AJ says. "I just moved here and I'm still getting used to everything. My only friend here was Paige, who is the makeup artist on the show, and I just want to make friends. I hope that's what we can be."

"Of course," he says casually. "You really hit it off with Punk and Brie, you should come hang out with us."

"Cool," AJ says and then hugs him and goes info her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

And the chase begins...

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Did it suck? Was anyone confused? If you were confused about anything, please PM me and I will answer your questions.**

**Should I continue?**

**Review and tell what you thought or if it was confusing or anything.**


	2. The Parties

**A/N: Hey guys, so for the readers of my story Pipe Bomb vs. Pipe Bombshell, the sequel, Wide Awake, is now up! I am hoping to have the next chapter of that up tomorrow.**

**I have a lot of feels right now, RAW is on and I'm not caring, I haven't really cared much about RAW since AJ left, but my feels are because I just watched two of my favorite AJPunk videos. "And I Feel So Cold" by rayahunter and "I Don't Wanna Be A Murderer" by rayahunter, they're both amazeballs videos, you guys should check them out, they'll give you feels. And I just finished reading ****_The Fault in Our Stars _****and dammit that book was sad, but funny! Also, last night I had a dream that AJ was pregnant with Punk's kid and I woke up thinking it was real and was really disappointed when I found out she wasn't.**

**Also, to those who are confused about if this is AJZiggler or AJPunk, it's kind of both. I'm not a huge fan of AJZiggler, I really never have been, you guys who have read my past AJPunk stories know that, but it's just to follow the story of HIMYM and I didn't want to use AJCena, but there will be plenty of AJPunk in future chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Now, kids, never try to impress a girl or guy. Especially if you try it by throwing a party, because I will find out and kill you both."_

"She what?!" Nick yells across the table, slamming his hands on the table as Brie tells him something AJ told her a week after becoming friends with the group.

"About two weeks after the date, AJ told your aunt Brie about her true feelings about the date."

"So... Do you like Nick?" Brie asked, taking a sip of her beer as she looked at AJ next to her at the bar.

"Um..." AJ said, looking down at her shoes. "Sort of..."

Brie's eyes widened in shock, did she just say that? She didn't realize after just a a week of being friends that AJ would tell her something like that. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "But I don't want a serious relationship and he seems like he does."

"Serious relationship?" Nick asks. "Pssh, no I don't want a serious relationship even though I'm twenty-nine and my mom would like grandkids." He takes a sip of beer and sees AJ walking through the door towards them.

"Hey guys," she says, sliding in next to Punk, across from Nick and Brie.

_"Where was Uncle Daniel?" Harley asks._

"Oh, Uncle Daniel was off studying for a big test, you know your uncle David wanted to become a lawyer to save the planet."

"What's up?" AJ asks.

"Nothin' much," Nick says, failing at trying to be cool.

"Nick, your coolness is going down I might need to stop being friends with you." Punk says, Brie and AJ laugh while Dolph glares at him.

"Very funny," he says and mutters something under his breath. "Asshole,"

"Ooh, wow, that hurt," Punk says sarcastically. That was a thing with Punk he was always being sarcastic, he often told the hurtful truth, unless he was trying to pick up a chick, in which case he would lie his ass off to get laid.

"What's your plan's this weekend?" AJ asks.

"I'm having a party... tonight." Nick says, Brie and Punk look at each other than at Nick, surprised. He didn't think this idea through, he wants to seem like a one-time thing for AJ, fun, spontaneous. "You should stop by,"

"I will," she says, smiling. Brie sees Punk rolling his eyes at the two, who are staring into each-other's eyes, disgusting Punk. Brie knows that it's all jealousy he's liked AJ since he first got to know her, but for once he's putting his friendship with Nick before himself.

"Ooh, blonde, twelve o'clock," he says, rushing out of the booth and towards the bar. Brie turns around and sees no blonde at the bar, so she stands up and walks towards him.

"Punk, what's wrong?" Brie asks, her voice filled with concern. "You always act this way around AJ, like you want to leave."

"There's nothing wrong with me," he says, trying to sound as okay as possible.

Brie sighs, obviously nothing she says is going to work. _"So your aunt Brie did something she would regret in a few years, but we'll get to that."_

"My twin, Nikki, is coming into town tonight. I have to pick her up from the airport now." Brie says as hope begins to show in Punk's eyes. "She's staying for the weekend you can... sleep with her."

Punk hugs Brie instantly. "No need to get her, I will, she knows me. Yay, now it'll be like I'm sleeping with you!" He says excitedly, running out of the bar.

"Okay, I didn't think that through." Brie says to herself as she returns to the booth.

"Why was Punk so happy?" Nick asks, sliding over to let Brie into the booth.

"I told him Nikki is coming in tonight then I told him he could sleep with her and I wouldn't chop off his balls, but now I'm thinking about chopping off his balls." Brie says.

"Why?" Nick asks.

"He was sad," she says. "And he volunteered to pick her up so I don't have to deal with her bitching about her ex, John motherfucking Cena. God, I hate that dickhead," she adds, drinking her beet bitterly.

"Wait, did you say John Cena?" AJ asks, leaning forward on the table.

"Yeah," Brie says suspiciously. "Why, did you know him?"

"Know him?" AJ asks. "I dated him, I found out he was cheating on me with some bimbo with a boob job."

"Bimbo with a boob job is my sister, Nicole Bella or Nikki!" Brie says and groans. "You're the flat chested bitch that he cheated on her with?"

"I am not flat chested!" AJ defends, saying it a little too loudly.

"Great, I thought I wouldn't deal with fighting this weekend." Brie says with another groan.

"How did you meet him?" Nick asks.

"I met him last year I'm from New Jersey-"

"Ahh!" Brie and Nick both scream, Brie was born and raised in New York and despises New Jersey, Nick, was born and raised in Cleveland, but he's been in New York for about ten years and has grown to hate New Jersey.

"What?" AJ asks, slightly confused.

"One of the reasons I hate John Cena, he's from New Jersey." Brie says bitterly.

"What's so bad about New Jersey?" AJ asks.

"We have our reasons, now finish your story." Nick says.

"Anyway, I met him at a coffee shop we kind of hit it off until I found out from some blonde hooker that he was paying for sex and had a girlfriend." AJ says.

"Well, this weekend just got a whole lot stressful." Brie says and her phone beeps, so she takes it out of her purse and sees a text from Punk. "He's taking Nikki to our place, seems like they won't sleep together tonight. He's bringing people to your party."

"Party?" Nick asks then realizes. "Oh yeah, my party, that's in one hour."

Both Brie and Nick scramble out of the booth and run out of the bar, Brie going up the stairs to the apartment that's right next to the bar, literally their apartment is right next door, while Nick goes right, towards the grocery and liquor stores.

"I guess I'll be alone then!" AJ yelled before they ran out the door. Her ringtone went off so she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"AJ, it's your boss, I need you to come in to work now." The phone hangs up and she tries to call Nick as she walks to the station, but he doesn't answer, so she tries to text him.

* * *

"I got the stuff!" Nick says, walking through the door, expecting to see Robin when all he sees is a bunch of people. "Where's AJ?" He asks Daniel, who has ear plugs in his ear so he can write his essay. It's due on Monday and he doesn't even have half finished, ever since he and Brie got engaged she's been... extra affectionate. And now with Nick throwing a party last minute, it's even harder.

"Daniel!" Nick yells, but Daniel doesn't respond. "Daniel!" Eventually he gives up and sees Punk trying to dance with Nikki. "Punk!"

"What?" Punk asks, not paying much attention.

"Where's AJ?"

Punk stops and looks around the room for the petite brunet. "Not here!"

"Thanks anyway!"

"Four hours later and the party was finally over."

"Did anyone see AJ?" Nick asks.

"No," Brie says with a shake of her head.

"Maybe she called me," Nick says and takes out his phone to see a voicemail and a text left from AJ.

"She was called into work," Nick says and sighs, then his phone rings. "Hello?"

"Nick, it's AJ, sorry I couldn't make it to your party. I wish it was tomorrow," she says.

"It is!" Nick says suddenly. "It's a two day party!"

"Really?" AJ asks, slightly surprised. "Well, okay then, I'll be there tomorrow at 9:00." She hangs up.

"Time to prepare for part two of the party!" Nick says, getting up and running to his room as everyone groans.

"I really need to finish this essay or else my professor will kill me!" Daniel says, yawning soon after.

"I know, baby," Brie says and kisses him on the cheek. "But how about we... go to bed," She kisses his neck.

"Okay," Daniel says, shutting the laptop and walking into their bedroom, across from Nick's. Brie follows and so does Punk.

"Get out," Brie says, without a turning around to see if Punk was following, she knew he was and the groan that followed confirmed her suspicions.

"Ugh!" Punk says. "I know you two have a sex tape and I will find it!" He yells as the door slams shut and he leaves the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Nick wakes up early and goes quickly to the store to get food and drinks  
for The Party: Part II. When he gets home, Brie is already trying to get Daniel into bed again.

"Damn it, you're home," she says bitterly, falling back onto the couch with her arms crossed and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Good morning to you too," he says and walks into the kitchen where he sees Nikki laying on the floor, thankfully fully clothed. "Nikki, wake up!" He yells at her, helping her up when she finally opens her eyes.

"Huh? What?" She asks, standing up. "Damn, my head," she puts her hands to her temples.

"Here," he says, handing her a bottle of water and pain killers.

"No!" Nikki says like a spoiled child and throws the bottle of water into the living room and takes one of Nick's bags and takes out a bottle of vodka. "This is how you get over a hangover!" She slurs and stumbles out of the kitchen, hanging to hold onto Nick for support and goes into Nick's room. "Brie, imma sleep in your room." She stumbles into the room she thinks is her sister's, but is really Nick's.

"If she throws up in there, you're cleaning it." He says to Brie, taking the alcohol out of the bag.

"Nicole!" Brie yells.

"Brianna, shut up!" Nikki yells, throwing a lamp at the door.

"I'll pay for that," Brie says, going into the room and dragging her sister out of it and into her and Daniel's room. "Stay," she sits a pouting Nikki on the bed and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Punk rushes through the door just as Brie is returning to the couch. "Where is she?" He asks and everyone points to the room.

"Don't fuck her in my bed!" Daniel yells as Punk runs in and gets Nikki, who is sober enough to know what's going on, and follows him to his apartment.

* * *

By the time the party starts, AJ is still a no-show while Daniel is still trying to finish his paper and Brie is still trying to get in his pants. Punk is trying to avoid Nikki, not realizing after sleeping with her she'd be this clingy.

"Ugh! Where is she?!" Nick asks over the loud music.

"I don't know!" Brie yells.

They barely hear Nick's phone ring over the music, but he hears it on the last ring. "Hello?" He yells into the phone.

"Nick, it's AJ," she says. "I-I can't make it tonight, I was called into work again. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," he says with a sigh. "But we decided to extend the party to tomorrow! We have been having so much fun that everyone wanted to add another day!"

"Really? Great, I'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

The next night, it was 9:27 PM and no one had showed up yet, except for Punk. "Where is everybody?" Nick asks.

"It's Sunday night," Brie says, sitting on the arm rest on the couch.

"But, AJ's supposed to come," Nick says.

"AJ, AJ, AJ," Daniel says, standing up. "It's always about AJ! Nick, you barely know anything about her, none of us really know her! I've had enough with your complaining about getting married, Brie and I have been together for years, you've known her for a week." He walks over to Nick. "What's her real name?" He pauses and waits for an answer, but gets none. "Exactly, not even her real name! I have a twenty-five page paper due tomorrow morning and I haven't even finished half of it because of your stupid parties to impress a girl who doesn't want a family or marriage. You're in love with a girl who you've known for a week."

There is a knock on the door and Brie opens it, revealing AJ. "Is that true? You went to all this trouble for me?" She asks and Nick nods his head.

"You're right, Daniel, this is stupid." Nick days and climbs out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. AJ follows him and sees him looking over the city of New York.

"It was stupid, right?" Nick asks, turning around to face her.

"Kind of," AJ says, putting her hands in her coat pocket. "But it was really sweet. He was right... we both want different things, it's really best if we just stay friends."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," he says and AJ kisses him on the cheek and they go back into the apartment. They all decide to go down to MacLauren's for a drink.

Once their drinks come, Nick, Brie and Daniel with beers while AJ and Punk had Pepsi, since they were both against drinking alcohol, they make a toast. "To new friendships," Daniel says.

"What about your paper?" Nick asks.

"I'm going to finish this beer and go upstairs and finish my paper and get an A."

_"He got a B-, still impressive for finishing it in one night."_

"I'm gonna go get us another round." Nick says, sliding out of the booth and towards the bar.

"I'll help," AJ says, following him.

"I'm sorry about... everything," Nick says.

"It's okay," AJ says with a kind smile. "You're a good catch, Nick, you'll find a girl. And I'll be there to help."

Nick smiles, looking down at the floor. "Thanks,"

* * *

**A/N: So, the different things for this chapter different from the show is the part where they talk about Cena or an ex or whatever and Robin kissed Ted on the lips, not on the cheek.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Nick win over AJ?**

**Does Punk sort of like AJ?**

**When will Brie and Daniel get married?**

**Review and tell your friends and tumblr and twitter and all that about this story!**


	3. Stupidity

**A/N: Hey guys! So, if the rumors are true, then tomorrow is AJPunk's wedding! I'm so happy for them and I wish them all the best.**

**Also, thank you all who reviewed, your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**READ IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT AJZIGGLER OR AJPUNK**

**Okay, so many of you have been wondering if this is AJZiggler or AJPunk, well this is both. I'm not an AJZiggler shipper, I never really have been, AJPunk basically ruined me before AJZiggler could. But, for this, it's both, I'm not saying which one will become end game until we all find out. It could be AJPunk or it could be AJZiggler, it all depends on how I make this. Most probably think that it's going to be AJPunk that's end game in this, but you shouldn't be as sure as I've been hinting, hell if I get bored, I could end up making AJCena end game But, keep reading to find out what I choose, this story will still be amazing until the end with ****_plenty _****of both AJPunk and AJZiggler. Now, Robin/Ted, in the show, had about a full season for their relationship and I didn't like that season very well, so I'm going to pick five episodes, maybe more, from season 2 that I like the most and then just skip in between chapters. I'm guessing around chapter 30 is when AJPunk will happen, it could be sooner or it could be later, but I have some fluffy moments between the two before then, including in this chapter. If you ship AJZiggler, don't give up on me now, and if you ship AJPunk, same.**

**BRANIEL NEWS**

**For those interested in Braniel in this, if you watched the show then you know what will happen in a few chapters, but if you don't, I'm not saying anything, but this is a warning that I will break your feels by chapter 20, maybe later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or How I Met Your Mother or am being paid for this story.  
**

* * *

_"When my best friends and I were younger, we liked to do some stupid stuff."_

_"Should you be telling us this?" Jake asks._

"Yes, so you can learn from my mistakes. So, our favorite bar was called MacLauren's, we were there every night."

"Wow, dad, you spent a lot of time in bars. What a surprise," Harley says, rolling her eyes.

"But then one night..."

"Why don't we go to MacLauren's?" Nick asks to someone on the phone.

"Let's go to MacLauren's," Brie says, also on the phone as Nick, Daniel and her walk down the streets in New York.

"Are you guys talking to each other?" Daniel asks. No response. "Nobody's listening,"

"What's wrong with MacLauren's?" Nick asks.

"We go to MacLauren's every night," Punk says, in a cab, talking up Nick. "Same old gets boring Nick. Tonight we're going out, we're going to meet some ladies it's going to be legendary! Phone-five," he moves the phone away from his ear and hits its screen then puts it back to his ear. "Did you phone-five?"

"Hell no," Nick says, rolling his eyes.

"We always go to MacLauren's,"

"Yeah, MacLauren's is fun!" Nick says.

"No, it's not, I've slept with every girl that's gone in there, besides AJ and Brie and I will get stabbed by a chick if I walk in there." Punk says.

"I do not care if told a girl that you were a cop and she has too many tickets and you told her that she could make it up to you." Nick says.

"MacLauren's still isn't fun," Punk says. "My night will be fun!"

"You always say that, but then the night sucks."

Punk suddenly pulls up to the curb in a taxi where Nick, Daniel and Brie are and sticks half his body out the window. "Get the fuck in the cab!" He demands. "Daniel, you too, get in, let's go!"

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have to study." Daniel says. "I have a huge test in a few days and I need to-" Daniel was trying to become a lawyer so he could work at a firm where they're trying to save the environment.

"I understand," he turns back to Nick. "Get in the cab,"

"Why can Daniel say no?" Nick asks.

"Because if he passes that test, he's gonna get laid." Punk says.

"Consistently," Daniel says, slapping Nick on the back.

"Nick," Punk says, putting two of his fingers near his eyes and moving them towards Nick's. "Nick, Nick, right here. You keep going to the same bar to see the same girl who isn't that interested in you. You are single, and if anyone knows about being single, it's me. So, get in the fucking cab!"

"It's routine, not because I want to see AJ." Nick says.

"Nick, why?" Punk asks. "She doesn't want marriage or kids or anything you want. Give it up,"

"We're not talking about AJ right now." Nick says.

"Do you want to get laid tonight?" Punk asks.

"Yes,"

"Then get in the cab,"

Nick sighs and opens the cab door and gets in. Punk starts laughing evilly as he hangs halfway out the window again. "Peace out suckers!" The cab then drives off as Brie gets off the phone.

"Okay, what's this legendary plan?" Nick asks.

"First we gotta pick up someone at the airport." Punk says.

"That's it, I'm out," Nick says and goes to open the door.

"Rey, lock the door," Punk says and all the doors lock.

* * *

Meanwhile, at MacLauren's, AJ and Brie were sitting at the bar. AJ with a Pepsi and Brie with a martini, a girl's night out for the two since Daniel was busy studying and Punk and Nick were off on some crazy adventure at the airport that AJ got from a text from Nick.

"So, what's going on between you and Nick?" Brie asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing, really," AJ says, looking at her drink on the bar and moving the straw around the glass. "I mean, we want two different things, I want a career and he wants marriage."

AJ would love being in a relationship with Nick, but she isn't ready for anything serious. He wants to get married and have kids by next week.

"What about you and Punk?" Brie asks, resting one elbow on the bar counter. "You two are almost the same person."

"Nothing there either," she says with a giggle. "Just friends,"

"Just friends with Punk can't ever last long." Brie says. "Honestly tell me that if he made a move that you could resist. If I wasn't engaged to Daniel I would've slept with Punk a long time ago." She plays with her engagement ring. "We knew this chick, Beth, real muscular, built like a man, but nice size boobs. Anyway, she hung out with us for a while, like you, then one night she got drunk and slept with Punk. The next day we never saw her again." She takes another sip of her red drink. "He has powers,"

AJ scoffs and rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to fall for that." She says with a small laugh.

"Say what you want, AJ, but eventually you two will sleep together." Brie says. Just after Brie said that, a beer is placed in front of AJ, confusing the both of them.

"Um... I didn't order this," AJ says, pointing at the beer in front of her.

"That guy over there ordered it for you." The bartender, Carlos, says, pointing to a guy across the bar.

"I wonder why I didn't get one." Brie says. "It must be the ring,"

"God, guys in New York are so stupid, we'll all guys are stupid." AJ says and looks at the guy who ordered her the drink. "Hey, dumbass, do you not see me drinking Pepsi? I don't drink!"

"I totally understand, it happens to me all the time." Brie says. "Next guy I'll show you some good insults."

* * *

With Nick and Punk, they arrived at the airport, Punk with two bags, they arrived at baggage claim.

"Okay, who are we supposed to pick up?" Nick asks.

"Maybe her," Punk says, motioning his head to a brunet chick that walked by. "Or her," he motioned to a red head. "I have a thing for red heads."

"Please, don't remind me of Maria." Nick says. "And Lita. God, why did you date her like five times?"

"You hate Lita, why? She was awesome," Punk says.

"She was also a crazy jealous bitch." Nick says. "And Maria made everyone's IQ go down."

"It's not about them tonight." Punk says. "If anyone asks, we're businessmen that just got back from an International business trip from... Japan!" He looks Nick up and down. "Tuck your shirt in, you don't look like a businessman. Now take your bag," he hands him his bag. "It's going to be legendary!"

"Don't say legendary, you use legendary too much." Nick says.

_"Come on, I gotta get a tooth pulled. It's going to be legendary!" Punk said. "Now, you have to come with me because I'm going to be drowsy."_

"Nick, Nick," Punk was doing the things with his fingers again. "Nick, right here, you can either put the bags on the carousel or listen to my speech about why you should put your bags on the carousel." He waits for a response then begins his speech. "You should pit your bags-"

"Okay, okay, fine I'll put my bags on the carousel." Nick says, taking a bag and turning around and putting it casually on the carousel while Punk takes the other and walks to carousel four.

* * *

"I am originally from New Mexico, but my parents divorced when I was young and I moved with my mom, twin sister and my older brother, to New York when I was two." Brie says then some guy walks up in between her and AJ.

"You're from New Mexico?" The guy asks AJ.

"No, she is," AJ says and points to Brie.

"So, are you from heaven or something?"

"Yes, but you don't belong there or anywhere near me, so go to hell." AJ says, rolling her eyes as she looks back to Brie.

"Good one, I'll get the next guy."

"Carousel four is dead!" Punk says, returning to Nick. "Girls from Buffalo are not hot."

"Beth was from Buffalo," Nick says.

"Yeah, biggest mistake I've ever made." Punk says and looks across from Nick where there are two blonde girls with a cart full of luggage. "Nick you clumsy son of a bitch." He says and pushes Nick into the cart, falling over all the luggage.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry about my friend!" Punk says quickly as Nick gets up.

"Are you alright?" One of them asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick says quickly. "So where are you two headed?"

"Philadelphia," the other blonde says.

"Us too!" Punk says impulsively.

"Great, see you both on the plane." The two walk off.

"You follow them, tickets on me!" Punk says, running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"God, I hate you," Nick says as he buckles his seat belt on the plane.

"Come on, it'll be legendary!" Punk says.

"Yeah, you're right!" Nick says and pulls his phone out and calms Daniel. "Daniel, Daniel, you'll never guess where I am. A plane. Guess where I'm going. Philly,"

"Woah, awesome!" Daniel says, using a highlighter to circle certain words in his textbook.

"Is that Daniel?" Punk asks. "Give me the phone," he says and grabs the phone from Nick. "Danny boy, meet us at the airport in Philly!"

"I shouldn't, I have to study." Daniel says looking down at the books on the desk in front of him.

"Look at the pictures I sent you." Punk says and Daniel looks at the pictures Punk sent him of him doing the finger thing again. "See you in Philly!" He hangs up and hands the phone back to Nick, he then tries to unbuckle his seat belt so he can talk to the girls they saw earlier.

"What are you doing? The seat belt sign is on." Nick says.

"My life isn't ran by a seat belt sign." Punk says and stands up, but a flight attendant stops him.

"Sir, the seat belt sign is on." She says.

"Yes mam," he says, sitting down again.

* * *

"Why aren't guys hitting on me and buying me drinks?" Brie asks Daniel over the phone. "I mean, I'm prettier than AJ."

"It's the ring, it proves that you are unavailable to guys because you're mine." Daniel says as he drives in his old car he's had since high school to Philadelphia. "If you didn't have that ring on, every guy in that bar would be all over you!"

"You really think so?" Brie asks.

"Of course I do, baby." Daniel says.

"Is it okay if I take my ring off?" She asks nervously biting her bottom lip.

"No, because I'm so jealous!" Daniel says sarcastically and laughs. "Take it off, have fun baby." He hangs up.

Brie looks down at her ring and takes it off, putting it in the pocket of her cardigan and looking at AJ who is coming out of the bathroom across the bar. "AJ, over here!" She says, waving her hand with no longer a ring on it. AJ looks at her confused as she walks over to her.

"Did you take your ring off?" AJ asks.

"Yep, Daniel said he was okay with it." Brie says, looking at a hot guy who's looking at her across the bar.

"That booth just opened up." AJ says, pointing to the booth in the corner.

"Yeah, you can go," Brie says, handing her her purse and AJ goes to the corner booth.

* * *

"Come on, let's just go talk to them!" Punk says, just as the plane landed. They both get up and walk over the girls they met earlier.

"Hey," Punk says. "We met earlier,"

"Oh, hey," the one on the end says.

"Who are you guys here to see?" Nick asks.

"Our boyfriend's," the one on the end says. "They're both linebacker's for the Eagles."

"This one's boyfriend is so going to propose to her this weekend." The one in the middle says.

"They both have boyfriends." Nick says turning to Punk. "Who play for the Philadelphia Eagles."

Nick calls Daniel and tells him not to come.

* * *

They soon return to their seats as a few officers come towards them. "Are you two Phil Brooks and Nick Nemeth?"

"Yeah, why?" Punk asks.

"You're going to have to come with us." One officer says and grabs Nick while another officer grabs Punk.

"We are International businessmen!" Punk says over and over as they are dragged into a small room in the airport.

"We got a call from JFK saying that you, Mr. Brooks, have been placing luggage on the carousels and casually hanging around the area." Officer Warren says. "It's been very suspicious activity for the past few months.

"We are International businessmen-"

"Would you let it go?!" Nick asks, looking at Punk.

Officer Warren plays clips of Punk at JFK every other week. There's one of him placing his luggage on the carousel normally, then one where he throws skis on the carousel, then one of just a duffel bag on the carousel, no sign of Punk, until it unzips revealing Punk and he talks to the chick next to it.

"You have to say that duffel bag one was awesome." Punk says. "Self-five," he puts his right arm in the air and his left hand hits his right hand.

"Got any idea what's in the bag?" Officer Warren asks into his radio.

"No sir," one of the two men at JFK in has mat suits says as the other is nervously trying to get the bag open with some sort of object.

"I demand a lawyer!" Punk says. "Nick, call Daniel,"

Nick sighs and pulls out his phone, calling Daniel. "Daniel, Punk has been a creep the last few months and we need you to come to Philly to be our lawyer."

"On my way," Daniel says, making a U-turn, back on his way to Philadelphia.

"We found something, sir," one of the guys say from JFK into their radio. "It's just a bunch of condoms and a power bar."

"Alright, you two are free to go." Officer Warren says.

Nick gets up and calls Daniel back. "Daniel, don't come to Philly, we were let go and we're on our way back to New York on the first flight out." He says.

"Change of plans, we're going to Mariah's house for a party." Punk says.

"Who's Mariah?" Nick asks.

"That girl," Punk says, looking at an officer in the corner.

"We're not going to Mariah's, we're going home." Nick says.

"Hold on, I'm getting another call." Daniel says. "Hello?"

"Daniel, it's Punk, we're going to Mariah's." Punk says into his phone.

"Sorry, Nick, two against one!" Daniel says and hangs up.

* * *

AJ was sitting in the corner booth, annoyed by Brie's desperate behavior she hears her Brie's phone ring.

"Brie's phone," AJ says, answering her phone.

"AJ?" Daniel asks surprised. "It's Daniel, I was wondering where Brie was."

"Oh, she's talking to a hot guy." AJ says.

_"See, Brie and the hot guy she was staring at had started a conversation that went kind of like this:"_

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," Brie says flirtatiously then sighs and pulls her ring out of her pocket. "Look it's really sweet of you to come and talk to me, but I'm engaged and-"

"I'm actually gay," the guy says. "And I came over to tell you that you sat on a grape."

Brie gets up and sees a huge wet stain on the back of her skirt and the grape skin sticking to it, she then takes the grape skin off. "Oh man," she says.

"I'll get some club soda," he says and goes over to the bartender.

"Sh-she is?" Daniel asks and hangs up as AJ walks over to Brie.

"I have complete trust in her." Daniel says to himself. "Our relationship is built on trust." He makes a quick U-turn back to New York. "No it isn't,"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that guy is gay." AJ says.

"He is," Brie says. "I sat on a grape and he's helping me with the stain." She takes her ring off and puts it in her pocket.

"Brie, this is ridiculous," AJ says. "Is this what you wanted? To chase creeps away every night? Because it shouldn't be, you have an amazing guy as a boyfriend and you shouldn't be trying to make guys pay attention to you by taking off your ring. You have the one thing every single girl wants: an amazing boyfriend."

The hot guy comes back with a towel and some club soda and begins to help Brie clean off the stain on her skirt just as Daniel walks in. "Get away from my fiancé!" He yelled as the guy turned around and Daniel punched him in the face.

"Oh my God, baby, he was gay!" Brie says, looking down at the guy on the floor.

"He was?" Daniel asks. "I do see it," he looks back to Brie. "Baby, please don't ever take your ring off again. You're mine,"

"I'm sorry, baby, I never will again." She says.

_"That was a lie, but I'll get to that later."_

* * *

At Mariah's place - which was actually her sick grandfather's, she just lived there - there were only two other guys there besides Nick and Punk. Mariah came down the the basement with a cooler.

"You guys have to be quiet, my grandpa is sleeping." Mariah says. "Hard lemonade?" She opens the small cooler and hands a bottle to the guy on the end who hands it to Nick who hands it to Punk who hands it to the guy on the other end and it repeats until everyone has their drink.

"Woo!" Punk says loudly.

"Shh!" Mariah says.

"Woo!" Punk says, his voice just above a whisper now then turns to the guy next to him. "So, you work at the Liberty Bell?"

"I work security," he says.

"Have you ever gone over the ropes and touched it?" He asks.

"Only all the time,"

"Have you ever put your head inside it?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever... licked it?" Punk asks.

"No," the guy responds.

"I bet no one has ever licked it." Punk says and stands up. "I'm going to lick the Liberty Bell!"

"Okay," Nick says and stands up. "We're getting on a plane."

"No, Nick, wait," Punk says. "You're my best friend and I promised you a legendary night. Please,"

Nick sighs, dammit, not the best friend card. Oh, what the hell! "Alright, let's get you to the Liberty Bell!"

* * *

"And that is the story of how my friend and me went to Philadelphia and licked the Liberty Bell." Nick says to a blonde at the bar as AJ and Punk watch from their favorite booth. Daniel and Brie left maybe ten minutes ago, it was getting late and Daniel had a big test he needed to study for and Brie was exhausted from working with Kindergartener's all day, since she works at a school.

"You two are complete idiots." AJ says to Punk, nudging him in the ribs. "I can't believe you went to Philadelphia all because of two girls."

"We can be stupid like that." Punk says. "What did you and Brie do tonight?"

"Brie took off her ring then Daniel punched a gay guy." AJ says and they both laugh. "Y'know, she told me something really interesting."

"What?" Punk asks, turning towards her and putting his arm on top of the wood that separates their booth from the one behind them.

"It's really stupid," AJ says, looking down.

"Come on, tell me," Punk says.

"Okay, fine," AJ says and looks him in the eyes. "She said that every girl who's been in your group that is single you eventually sleep with."

"What? That's stupid," Punk says.

"Yeah, that's what I said." AJ says. "Then she said that she's sure we will sleep together."

"That's crazy," Punk says, still looking at her as she looks at her drink on the table.

"I don't know, I have been known to do crazy things." AJ says.

"Are you flirting with me, Mendez?" Punk asks.

"Maybe..." She says then giggles. "I'm kidding,"

"Yeah, of course,"

_"And that night was... legendary,"_

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? **

**Will anything happen between AJ and Punk? What about AJ and Nick?**

**What will happen between Brie and Daniel?**

**Review and tell your friends and tell twitter and tumblr and everything. Thank you for all the reviews and support!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I wanted to tell you why I haven't updated Be Okay this week. Well, this week was VBS (Vacation Bible School) and I volunteered to help screaming children in games, and they had a morning session and a night session and I volunteered for both sessions, so I've been exhausted. I hope to have the chapter done on Saturday or Sunday.**

**AJPunk News!**

**AJ Lee is pregnant. According to a very reliable source, AJ Lee is pregnant. Go on or another wrestling site, but she is pregnant.**


	5. Out with the New and in with the Old

**A/N: Finally! I finally finished this chapter! I wasn't expecting to take that long to write this, but I've been busy the last week, as I said in my A/N I posted on Friday. I was hoping to have this up last Tuesday, but I was at Smackdown last** **Tuesday and it was during VBS so I couldn't.**

**Okay, so, AJ's rumored to be pregnant. I'm happy about this, I'm happy for AJ and Punk, what I'm not happy about is the fact that I see Paige on my TV at least once a week and it pisses me off. Why? You might ask, well my problem with Paige is, I am not entertained by her. It's called World Wrestling ****_Entertainment_****, it's rare that I am entertained, especially during Divas matches, I do kind of enjoy the Layla/Fandango/Summer thing *cough* Team Summer *cough*, but that's because I have always enjoyed stupid storylines like that or any love triangle ever, like the Daniel/AJ/Punk love triangle is the reason I ship AJPunk, if they just put them together in a random couple to start them, I would probably hate them. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, AJPunk baby! We might not see AJ for a year or two or... ever again and that kind of scares me. I can deal with missing AJ for two years, knowing she'll be back eventually, but I can't deal with AJ being gone forever. **

**I have a few theories on how she could come back, two are my favorite. The first one is, Vickie is leaving and will be fired in a few weeks, well Vickie got AJ fired as GM, so what I was thinking is sometime around Battleground, Stephanie and Triple-H fire Vickie and her replacement comes out and it's AJ. All she really does is run things in backstage segments, to avoid being in the ring and getting hurt. How she goes on maternity leave is she goes into "labor" on RAW during a backstage segment with a Diva or a Superstar, I would love to see Nikki Bella start panicking or Paige thinking she's kidding or the Wyatt's thinking she's been possessed by the devil and try to give her an exorcism.**

**Two actually involves the Wyatt's and I read it on tumblr, this is actually my favorite one. So, what happens is Bray Wyatt wins a match at like Battleground or whatever against someone and says Sister Abigail has chosen a new form (because she's obviously dead) and then a coffin is like in front of the ring and it opens and AJ sits up in it and she is Sister Abigail now, because let's think about it, it makes perfect sense. When the Wyatt's debuted, they were attacking people, they attacked her ex's, then they feuded with Daniel Bryan, CM Punk and John Cena. She's crazy enough and has amazing mic skills. Also, a while ago people thought she was Sister Abigail and I believe she still is. But here's the twist, AJ isn't Sister Abigail, it's her baby. And then you have the fact that the baby's father is CM Punk, who they feuded with for a while, so they could throw that in somehow. And she doesn't have to wrestle, just be their manager, does commentary, like a female Paul Heyman or maybe like Lana except less slutty.**

**So, those are just some ideas, and it's still a rumor. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"There are many things in life that should always be something old and something new. And if the old is bad enough, never let it back in your life."_

"What is God's name are you wearing?" Punk asks as Nick slides in across from him at their favorite booth in a blue and black zebra printed shirt.

"I bought this shirt six years ago and hated it, but I was going through my old stuff and found it and loved it." Nick says.

"Were you with your boyfriend Nigel when you bought it?" Punk asks sarcastically.

"No," he says. "I was in college and I don't know, I thought I liked it, but then I wore it so I hated it and now I like it again."

"Nick, you can wear that, but when I ask you to suit up just once, you don't." Punk says. "There is something mentally wrong with you."

"I just like a shirt," he says then stands up and walks over to the bar and comes back with a drink.

"That's bourbon, you hate bourbon," Punk says as Nick takes a sip of it.

"I know, but now I like bourbon." Nick says.

AJ and Brie then walk through the door, AJ sliding in next to Punk and Brie next to Nick. "Dear God, who let you buy that shirt?" AJ asks, taking off her jacket.

"It's a nice shirt," Nick says.

"Are you gonna do it?" Punk asks, turning to AJ, who groans and throws her head back.

"Fine," she grumbles.

"Do what?" Brie asks, slightly confused.

"He dared me to say unprofessional things on the air." AJ says.

"Are you getting anything for it?" Nick asks, taking a sip from his drink.

"$150," AJ says and Nick turns his head, spitting the drink out. "Yeah," she adds as two Pepsis are set down in front of her and Punk.

"Holy shit," Nick says.

"If I say fuck in front of the kids will you give me $150?" Brie asks, almost seriously, making everyone laugh. "I'm being serious,"

"You could get fired," AJ points out, making Brie shrug.

"Oh well," Brie says and laughs.

"Remember my ex-girlfriend Natalya?" Nick asks as Brie and Punk remember her.

"Natalya was crazy and obsessive,"

"She was crazy," Nikki says.

"I know and I didn't like her because of that, but maybe since I am rethinking about other things in my life I will rethink her." Nick says.

"Or you'll end up with your dick cut off because you said her ass was too big in that dress." Punk says.

"Or she has a bigger dick than you." Nikki says and everyone laughs, Punk nearly falling out of the booth from laughing too hard.

"It was true, Natalya was built like Beth. You remember me mentioning Beth, right? The two had two things in common, one the blonde hair and two, they were both built like a man... Kaitlyn too."

"Very funny," Nick says with a sarcastic smile. "Maybe I'll call her,"

"Bad idea, never call an ex," AJ says.

"I have to agree with AJ on this." Brie says. "It's a bad idea,"

"I don't care, I'm calling her." Nick says and slides out of the booth, standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking outside.

"Kids, never call an ex, and this is why."

"Natalya, hey, it's Nick Nemeth," Nick says, standing on the curb outside the bar.

"Burn in hell!" Natalya yells in the phone, hanging up angrily.

Nick, bewildered at what just happened, moves the phone away from his ear and looks at the screen that says, "Call ended". "The bitch hung up on me." He says and walks back into the bar, obviously still confused.

"How'd it go?" Brie asks a small smirk on her face.

"She yelled 'Burn in hell' then hung up." Nick says. "I wonder why,"

Brie then starts laughing, he honestly didn't remember? Oh, poor Nick. "Nick, you don't remember when you broke up?" She asks after finally calming down.

"What?" Nick asks.

"You broke up with her on her birthday." Brie says.

"What? No I didn't," he says.

_"The break up did happen on her birthday."_

"Yes you did," she says.

"I have to get her to give me a second chance." Nick says. "What was she obsessed with?"

"Wasn't it like anything pink?" Punk asks.

"Yeah," Brie says, remembering her obsession with pink. "It was like pink stuffed animals or something."

Nick stands up and runs out of the bar and to the nearest store and buys a pink teddy bear, leaving his friends still at the bar.

Punk whispers something in AJ's ear and she groans. "Fuck your money, I'll get fired if I say that!"

"Oh come on, AJ!" Punk says.

"Nope, not doing it!" AJ says seriously.

"What does he want you to do?" Brie asks. AJ bends over the table and whispers something in Brie's ear. "Oh my God, no! You'll get fired!"

"Exactly!" AJ says.

"Come on, it'll be funny!" Punk says.

"Alright fine," AJ says through gritted teeth. She then checks the time on her phone. "Well, I have to go to work. Dear God, please, don't let me get fired."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Nick was knocking on Natalya's door, waiting for her to answer and trying to think of something to say that wont piss her off. When she finally opened the door, she nearly slammed the door on him, but he stopped her.

"Before you slam the door in my face, just listen to me." He says, putting his arms out to stop her, one holding the stuffed bear. "This is a gift from me, to you, to say I'm sorry. We were only dating for a few weeks and I didn't know when your birthday was and I sincerely apologize for dumping you on your birthday. Can you ever forgive me?"

Natalya took the teddy bear, then used her other hand to grab his ugly shirt and pull him into the room, kissing him... And then they had sex.

* * *

_"AJ was preparing for her doom, or so she thought."_

"I am here inside the nearly burnt to the ground apartment building where two people were cooking meth and started a fire." AJ says. "Police have said the two fled the scene before firemen could arrive." She nearly groans as she reaches where she is supposed to say what Punk told her. "And reporting live from this crime scene is a... dirty girl who needs to be spanked." She then slaps her ass and the cameras are turned off.

"Um... AJ," Paige says, walking up to her. "Mr. Rhodes wants to talk to you."

"Great," AJ says and acts nervously as she goes back to the studio and to his office. "Mr. Rhodes, you wanted to see me?" She walks in where her tall, balled boss is.

"Oh, yes, AJ," he says, standing up from the desk. "Remember that rape story we did last week? The Big E rapist?" AJ nods her head nervously. "Yeah, apparently that was our anchor Langston, so we need someone to take his position and I wanted you to do it."

AJ looks at him shocked, not sure if she heard him right. "I-I'm being promoted?" She asks.

"Yes, congratulations, keep up the good work. You start tomorrow," he says. AJ turns around and goes to the door, but turns back around.

"I'm sorry, sir, but did you watch the news tonight?" AJ asks.

"Yes, keep up the good work." He repeats.

AJ slowly nods her head and walks out of the room, still very confused as she walks outside and hails a cab.

* * *

"You see, I have cancer and I have chosen to decline treatment and I only have 24 hours to live." Punk lies to some girl at the bar. "And I have chosen to spend it with you." The girl is smarter than he thinks and slaps him, causing him to grab the bar counter top with one hand and the side of his face with the other.

"Strike out again?" AJ asks, walking up to him.

"Hey," he says. "I saw you on the news, here's your money." He puts the money in AJ's hand.

"Thanks," she says and they sit across from each other in the booth.

"Did you get fired?" Punk asks.

"No, I got promoted," she says, still very confused.

"You what?" Punk asks with a laugh.

"I guess my boss doesn't give a shit." AJ says with a laugh and runs a hand through her hair.

"Well, no one watches your news." He says and AJ reaches across the table and hits his chest.

"I meant the show," he added.

"Oh," she says. "Do you watch?"

"Occasionally," he says.

"Why not always?" AJ asks.

"I'm busy," he says.

"Okay, yeah, right,"

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing!" Natalya says, still panting as she lays on Nick's chest.

"Yeah," Nick says. "So... are we back together?"

"Yes, I forgive you," she says and kisses him.

"The next night was the first date since the break up... that went so well."

"So, why did you want to date me again?" Natalya asks, looking over her menu.

"I don't know, I had a... change of heart." Nick says, looking at her over his menu.

"Oh," she says. "I'm thinking about getting the salmon, what're you getting?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the chicken." Nick says with a shrug.

"Why did you dump me over text?" She asks suddenly, surprising him.

"I did?" He asks surprised.

"You don't even remember?" She asks, angrily putting her menu down.

Nick suddenly starts panicking as some people around them stare at them. "O-Of course I do," he says, stuttering. "Just calm down,"

Natalya smiles and cocks her head to the side slightly. "I am calm," she says happily.

"O-Okay," he says, looking back at his menu and she does the same.

Not a minute later, Natalya looks back up from her menu. "So, why did you?"

"I-I don't know," he says. Truthfully he didn't want to deal with her crying... or stabbing.

"You did it for a reason!" She snaps.

"It was over a year ago!" He defends. "I can't remember,"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

* * *

"Guys, I have to break up with Natalya." Nick says, sitting next to Punk and across from Daniel in the booth. All three of them groan.

"You just got back together with her!" Daniel says, looking down at his college textbook, studying for a huge test coming up, but Brie made him come down to socialize and get out of the apartment.

"I know why I dumped her now." He says. "She's crazy as fuck,"

"Dude, we've known that since you broke up with her." Punk says, looking at him.

"Why didn't you warn me?" He asks.

"We did!" All three say in unison.

"You don't have to be rude." He says.

"You've only been dating her for a day, just see how it plays out." Brie says.

"Brie, she's a crazy bitch," he says.

"So is every other girl in New York." She points out. "You need to stop being picky if you want to get married as soon as possible."

"It's not picky, is it so wrong I want to find someone I get along with? That I have the same interests with? That I love?" He asks.

"Yes," they say in unison.

"So you're saying that I should just marry Natalya and be unhappy for the rest of my life?" He asks.

"Yes," they answer in unison again.

AJ then walked in and both Punk and Nick stared at her. She looked amazing. She must've just come from her first night as an anchor. She had on a red pencil skirt that cut off just above her knees, a low cute white blouse, a red blazer, and her signature red Converse that she is aloud to wear because 1. she's too uncoordinated to wear heels and 2. you can't see them under the desk. Her hair was in perfect curls around her shoulders that bounced as she walked towards them, her makeup done perfectly.

AJ walked up to them and pulled a chair from the empty table behind her and slid it over to the end of their table. "What's up?"

"Nick wants to dump Natalya." Daniel says.

"What?" AJ asks, looking towards him. "You've been dating her for a day!"

"That's what we said!" Brie says, looking over at Punk. "Hey, Punk, will you help me get the next round?" She asks, pulling him out of his distraction and he follows her to the bar. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You staring at AJ," she says. "You know how Nick feels about her."

"And you know how she feels about him." He says. "We both don't want a relationship, Brie."

"Phil, don't even try," she pleads. "He'll be broken if you do this." She takes the two beers placed in front of her and he takes his and AJ's Pepsis and the other beer and they walk back to the table.

"I did what you told me to do tonight." AJ says, looking to Punk and extending her hand. He puts $250 in her hand. "It's like taking candy from a baby." She comments, counting the money.

"Yeah, yeah," he says with a smirk. "But can you do the next one?"

AJ leans forward, their faces an inch apart. "Bring. It. On," she then sits back in the chair.

"This one is for $500," he says. "And all you have to do... is kiss your female co-anchor on the lips... on camera." He says, referring to her annoying bleach blonde bitchy Barbie co-anchor, who she despises.

"I hate you," she says with a pointed glare.

"You love me and you know it."

* * *

Two weeks later, things seem to be going really well for Nick and Natalya. After getting over her one flaw, he's quickly fallen in love with her.

"What is your job again?" Brie asks.

"Oh, I'm training to be a police officer." Natalya says. "My dad was and he died on the job and I always said I would follow in his footsteps to make him proud."

"Awe," Brie and AJ say in unison.

"Well, I better go, I signed up for a krav maga class." she says, standing up and taking her coat from the back of her chair. "See you later, baby," she kisses him on the cheek and leaves.

"Oh my God, she's amazing!" Brie says.

"I know," Nick says.

"So glad you didn't break up with her." She adds.

"Me too," he says. "I think this is the girl I want to marry one day." All his friends smile that he's finally happy after Kaitlyn.

"So, AJ, ready for your final task?" Punk asks, turning to look at AJ next to him. She's already down four, now it's time for her fifth and final task. "This is the big one for $5000. All you have to do is take your top off for one full news casting."

AJ nearly refuses, but remembers that she needs to prove that she can do this. "Alright... fine," she reluctantly says.

Nick stands up from the chair he was sitting in at the end of the table and walks to the bar to get another beer. He returns and says something that shocks everyone. "I'm going to break up with Natalya."

All of his friends groan. "Why?" Daniel asks.

"She isn't the one," he says. "She's too clingy and crazy."

"I thought you got over that?" Brie says.

"I thought so too, but I guess not." He says.

* * *

_"The next night was a crazy one for everyone."_

"So... Natalya," Nick starts as they sit in the same restaurant that they were in on their first date.

"Nick," she says and lets out a little happy sigh. "I am so happy here, with you. I feel like I can trust again." She puts her hand on top of his hand on the table.

"Natalya-"

"I love you, Nick, and this is the first birthday since you broke up with me that I enjoy." She says.

"It's your... birthday?" He asks, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah," she says, her facial expressions going from soft to confused. "You don't remember?"

"Of course I do!" He lies.

"Just you being here is the best birthday present I could ever get." She says. "I was telling my mom about you, she loved you already and wants to meet you! She's coming here next week!"

"N-Next w-w-week?" He stutters, shocked.

"Yeah,"

"Look, Natalya, I think we should break up." He says abruptly. "This is moving way too fast for me and I think you love me more than I like you."

"What?" She asks angrily, drawing attention to herself. "You're breaking up with me, again, on my birthday?! I am going to kick your ass!"

He then remembers the krav maga class she was taking as she kicked him in the chest and leaped over the table, beating him up until people pulled her off him and she was arrested while he was judged for dumping a girl on her birthday.

* * *

"Turn on channel 7, something awesome is about to happen!" Punk says to Carlos, the bartender, at the bar.

The news channel is turned on, but what Punk doesn't know is AJ is reporting a story on a man who saved twelve children from a burning apartment building and she had chosen to not go topless for the bet.

"Tonight I'm here with Ben Christopher, a man who saved twelve children from a burning building." AJ says, realizing that she does report on good stories, even if people don't watch. "Why did you rescue these twelve children?"

"I heard them screaming and their parents pleading someone to help them, so I just ran back inside and saved them." He says.

"Wow, it is remarkable," she says. "Even if no one out there is watching this, this is an amazing story that I am proud to be reporting. I am AJ Lee for channel 7, back to you Samantha." Before the cameras turn off, two of the older kids take each end of her button down top and pull it apart, all the buttons flying in different directions and revealing her bra.

At the bar, all of them burst out into laughter when this happens, especially when AJ's face turns red as a tomato.

_"Hey, dad, you never told us about your friend AJ." Harley says, slightly confused._

_"Let's say she was a really old friend who I stopped knowing long before you two were born." Their dad says._

"I saw you on the news tonight." Punk says as AJ sits down across from them at their booth.

"Oh my God," she says and puts a hand over her face, obviously very embarrassed. "Okay, let's hear your jokes of how my boobs are small."

"I have no jokes, AJ," he says. "You're beautiful the way you are. You're perfect,"

AJ looks up and their eyes lock, she then reaches over the table and grabs his shirt, pulling her towards her, the only thing blocking them is the table, and she kisses him.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next?**

**Will anything more happen between AJ and Punk?**

**What about AJ and Nick?**

**What happened between AJ and the father?**

**Also, please share you theories on how AJ could come back, pregnant or not, to wrestle or not, anything to make me feel some hope. And as most of you know, I'm writing to two stories, this one and Wide Awake and Wide Awake will be much shorter than this so I want to finish that soon, so I'm going to have to do this...**

**5 reviews = New Chapter. Sorry guys.**


	6. Halloween

**A/N: Last night, 6/30/14, AJ Lee returned and got back what's rightfully her's, the Divas Championship. Oh my God. I cried for a long time after it, happy tears of course, she has what's her's now and we all know it's in the right hands now. It proved my point I tried making three months ago, Paige was a placeholder, AJ was the rightful champion and asked for Paige to hold it for her so she could get married and now she's back and it's hers.**

**So, for this chapter, I skipped a few episodes in HIMYM, about two weeks in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"You know Aunt Brie and Uncle Daniel always have the best Halloween costumes, right? Well, this was the worst costumes they ever had."_

"And you two are supposed to be...?" Nick asks, sitting on the couch in their apartment, looking at Brie in a ketchup bottle costume and Daniel in a hotdog costume.

"A hotdog and ketchup!" Brie says.

"That is the worst costume I have ever seen." He says.

"You hate costumes though," Daniel says.

"He's going to say he doesn't, but in all reality the only costume he likes is the Diva." Brie says, looking at Daniel.

"The Diva was a girl at a Halloween party on the roof back in 2008, dressed like former WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly."

"Oh yes, how could we forget?" Daniel asks. "Are you going to go looking for her again?"

"Yes, I am, because we're soul mates." Nick says, standing up and walking over to the door, resting against the wall next to the door is a red M&M costume.

"Again?" Brie asks. "You're wearing that thing, again?"

"How else will the Diva recognize me?" Nick asks, walking to the bathroom to change, coming out a minute later in the costume. "And it's all your fault! If you hadn't given that Snickers away."

* * *

_Six years ago..._

_Nick was standing near the drink table at the yearly Halloween party on the roof when he saw a blonde girl walk over and put Kahúla and root beer in a cup._

_"Uh... excuse me, can I ask you a question?" Nick asked her._

_"Oh," she said with a small chuckle. "When I was a kid, I watched my dad make these and when I was old enough I tried it and loved it. I call it the Tootsie Roll."_

_"That is cute," Nick said with a smile and looked down at his watch. "So... I gotta go actually, but I would love to talk more. Could I have your number?"_

_The girl bit her lip then spotted a Snickers bar in a bowl next to her and a sharpie, she then took the candy bar and the sharpie and wrote her number on it. "Call me sometime," she said and walked away._

_Nick raced downstairs to switch places with Daniel and Brie, who were waiting for him to take over handing out candy so they could go to the couples costume contest at MacLauren's._

_"Dammit! We ran out of candy," Brie said, just after she handed the last of her candy to a little boy dressed as a dinosaur. _

_"I'll run out and get some." Daniel said, grabbing his jacket and putting it on over his Danny costume from their favorite movie, Grease._

_Nick walked through the door with that look in his eye telling them he met a girl. "I met a girl, the most wonderful girl." Nick said, collapsing on the couch as Brie and Daniel gave each other a look then he left._

_"Yeah, yeah, of course," Brie said._

_Nick put the candy bar with her number on it on the coffee table as he went into the bathroom to change. While he was in the bathroom, another kid came to the door and Brie saw the Snickers bar on the coffee table, so she gave the kid that just as Nick came out of the bathroom._

_"Where's the Snickers that was here?" Nick asked, pointing to where the candy had been when he left. _

_"I gave it to that kid," Brie said. _

_"What did the kid look like?" Nick asked quickly, in a slight panic._

_"He was dressed like that one wrestler you hate... Uh... Carlito!" Brie said._

_"Why would you give a child dressed lime him candy?!" Nick asked, running out the door and down the halls, he turned a corner and found the kid and his mother. He took the bag and dumped it out on the floor as the kid started yelling and his mom threatening to call the cops._

_"Where is it?!" Nick asked, angrily searching and not finding it. "Where is the Snickers you got just a second ago?"_

_"I ate it," the kid said simply._

_"Ugh!"_

* * *

"I am being blamed for you not finding your 'soul mate'?" Brie asks and chuckles.

"Yes!" Nick says. "Aren't you guys going with some other couple?"

"Not a couple, Nick," Daniel says.

"Who then?"

Brie bites her lip as she looks to Daniel, both of them with a look of concern on their faces. "AJ and Punk," she says, watching her friend's smile turn to a frown. "They've been fighting for two weeks now, we just wanted to get to the bottom of what happened."

"Nothing happened between them, Brie, they just are too much alike." Nick says. "Opposites attract,"

"So you're saying that AJ and Punk can't be together because they're too much alike, but you and AJ have nothing in common and can?" Daniel asks. "That doesn't make any sense,"

Nick rolls his eyes, "Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'm finding the Diva tonight!" He says proudly, going over to the window where the fire escape is and opening it, climbing out onto the fire escape that leads up to the roof party.

_"While the search for the Diva was going on, Daniel and Brie we're going down to MacLauren's for the Couples Costume Contest."_

"Where the hell are they?" Brie asks impatiently, checking the time on her phone. 8:57. They're late.

"Calm down, I'm sure it won't be too long." Daniel says. "I think I see AJ," Brie turns around and faces the door, where AJ walks in with a long coat covering up her costume, Brie insisted all of them wear costumes.

"Sorry I'm late, I was running late with the news tonight." AJ says, taking off her coat, revealing a skin tight black cat suit with black Converse on her feet. She pulls a mask out of her bag and puts it over her eyes, her hair pulled up in a ponytail she rests a pair of cat ears on top of her head.

"Wow," Brie and Daniel say in unison.

"So, is it just us three tonight?" AJ asks, resting her hands on her hips.

"No, actually..." Daniel trails off as Punk appears behind AJ. His hands in fists on his hips.

"I'm Batman," he says in a deep voice, making AJ turn around. "Take that off!" He demands when he sees her Catwoman costume.

"No! I got here first," AJ says.

"Mine is better," he says.

AJ scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. "Oh please, Catwoman had Batman whipped."

"Why is it such a big deal you're Catwoman and he's Batman?" Brie asks, obviously clueless to the situation.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Punk asks. "Batman and Catwoman count as a couples costume!"

"Take it off," Brie demands through gritted teeth. "I will not let a couple of fighting assholes beat me!"

"Me?" Daniel asks. "Don't you mean us?"

"Of course, baby," she says. "Now take them off!"

"Brie, calm down," Daniel says. "We paid $100 for these, it's only a $50 gift card."

"You paid $100 for those costumes?!" AJ asks, slightly shocked.

"Yes, we did," she says. "And we aren't losing to you two."

"Dude, we aren't even entered, we're just two people in costumes." Punk says. "And how is that a Catwoman costume? It's just a leather jumpsuit, sweetheart."

"And those aren't your real abs," AJ says, pushing her finger into his abs where she realizes it isn't padding. "Wait, they are real?"

"Yeah," Punk says with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest as Brie and Daniel walk towards the bar to get drinks, he leans down to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said made AJ scoff and roll her eyes, remembering the night two weeks ago when she kissed him. She crosses her arms over her chest and closes her eyes remembering it.

Punk moves away from her and into the booth as Brie and Daniel come back with their drinks. "So, you are probably both wondering why you were invited here." Daniel says.

"Brie threatened she'd stab me with a fork if I didn't come." Punk says. "I don't know why,"

"You were invited-" Brie starts, but is cut off by AJ.

"Forced," she corrects.

Brie glares at AJ for a moment before returning to what she was saying. "You were _invited_ here so we could ask you something." Brie says nervously as she looks to Daniel and he looks at her.

"Why are you two fighting all the time?" Daniel asks, looking back at them. "Everytime we're together you two start arguing over nothing."

"Nothing happened," AJ says. "We just don't get along." She looks over to Punk then back down to her drink.

"Maybe we're just too much alike." Punk says, looking to AJ, suddenly Punk's phone starts ringing and he answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Punk, it's Josh, from the apartment across from yours."

"Josh...?" He says, trying to remember. "Oh, yeah, Josh! Why are you calling me? Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter," Josh says, shaking off the question. "Your friend uh... Nick, yeah, Nick, he doesn't look so good. He looks depressed actually,"

"Dammit, he went to the roof party, didn't he?" Punk asks and sighs. "I'll be there in ten," he stands up and slides out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Brie asks.

"Nick is trying to find the Diva again, isn't he?" Punk asks and she nods her head. "That's where I'm going, to save his ass." He leaves the bar and AJ follows him, stopping him when he reaches the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait," she says, grabbing his forearm and pulling him back.

"What?" He asks.

"Look, can we just not let it ruin our friendship?" AJ asks nervously. "Can we just go back to being Punk and AJ, talking about video games and comic books all the time?"

Punk smiles, "Of course we can," he says and he hugs her. "Can you help me save Nick now?" He asks in the hug.

"Of course," AJ says, breaking the hug. He takes her hand and they run up the stairs to the apartment building. They go into Daniel and Brie's apartment using Punk's spare key and climb through the window and up the fire escape, climbing the ladder to the top.

Punk whispers in her ear what to do and she walks over to the drink table where Nick is near, watching it for her, and she takes a cup and pours root beer in it and then Kahúla. Not a second later, Nick walks up to her.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but we met a few years ago here, in this exact same spot." He says, then she turns around. "AJ?" Punk then comes in between them.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick asks.

"Easy, you're an idiot, AJ has a mask, there you go." Punk says, looking over the snack table.

"What's with the couples costume?" Nick asks, moving his index finger between the two. Punk smacks Nick over the head with his hand.

"We're not a couple!" AJ snaps angrily.

"Damn, sensitive today," Nick says, rubbing the back of his head. "Is it your time of the month or something?"

AJ gives him a devious smile as she slaps him across the face, hard, causing him to stagger back. "One, never ask a girl that, two, am I or you? Because right now you're acting like you are." She says.

"Ooh!" Punk says and AJ smacks the back of his head.

"Shut up," she says.

"How about we do something fun?" Punk suggests. "Why don't we go to a party I was invited to, we'll have to change though, it's not a costume party."

"I'll go, but we have to tell Brie and Daniel before they try to find us." AJ says.

"I don't know," Nick says.

"Two to one, let's go," Punk says as AJ grabs Nick's hand and drags him down the fire escape and back into the apartment. They go back down to the bar.

"We're going to another party, bye!" AJ says quickly and they go to leave, but Brie stops them.

"Wait, wait, they're about to announce the winners." Brie says as the bartender and owner of MacLauren's, Carlos, stands in the middle of the bar.

"The winning couple of this year's $25 gift card to MacLauren's is... Batman and Catwoman!" He announces and turns towards AJ and Punk.

"We're not a couple!" They say in unison as they're handed the gift card.

"Before Brie stabs you both, just tell us!" Daniel says, standing up. "What happened?"

"We kissed!" They say in unison.

"It was a stupid meaningless kiss a few weeks ago, can we drop this now?" AJ asks as Punk takes her hand and they run out of the bar before Brie can kill them, walking back into the apartment building and to Nick's apartment where he has already changed out of his costume.

"No, no, suit up!" Punk says and Nick sighs, turning around and walking back to his room to put his suit on. When he comes back, they go downstairs quickly and hail a cab, all climbing in and going to AJ's apartment.

"Dress or jeans?" AJ yells from her bedroom.

"Dress!" Punk yells.

"Long or short?" She yells back.

"Short," he and Nick say in unison, making her roll her eyes and grab a skin tight black one with a v-neck design that cuts off mid-thigh.

"Heels, boots, or Converse?"

"Can you walk in heels?" Punk asks.

"No," she says. "But if I latch onto one of you, you better not let me go."

"Heels then," Punk says.

Not a minute later AJ came out in the black dress and blue heels that, almost falling by just standing there. She was beautiful, even more than usual that made Punk and Nick stare at her a moment too long and made her blush.

"Okay, put your arm through mine." Nick says and helps her to the door with Punk.

"Hair up or down?" She asks as they're walking towards the cab.

"Down," they say in unison again.

They climb inside the cab and go to Punk's, where he changes into a suit with a blue tie instead of a black one while Nick and AJ wait in the cab. He then comes back and gets into the cab and to the party.

* * *

"A Victoria's Secret party?" AJ asks Punk as they walk in and down the stairs, AJ clinging to Nick as they walk.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Punk asks.

"No," AJ and Nick say in unison, AJ rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, it is," he says with a smirk, looking around the room. "Maria!" He says, spotting the red head near the bar and begins to walk over to her, Nick and AJ close behind.

"Maria?" AJ asks Nick, clutching onto his arm as they walk.

"His ex-girlfriend, who just happens to be a Victoria's Secret model." Nick says as Punk turns around and takes AJ's hand from Nick.

"What the hell?" AJ asks as she's dragged over to the bar with Nick following close behind.

"Phil," Maria says, hugging him as AJ stands awkwardly at his side. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got an invitation, remember?" He asks.

"Oh, yes, I need to stop sending you those." She says then looks over to AJ. "Who's this?"

"AJ," she says, extending her hand so Maria can shake it, which she does.

"AJ's one of my best friends." Punk says, putting his arm around the small woman's shoulders.

"Oh," Maria says. "Has he tried to sleep with you yet?"

"Tried, unsuccessful," AJ says and both women laugh.

"You're a smart one," she says. "So are you here together or...?"

"Oh, no, Nick is here." Punk says, turning around to see Nick trying to hit on one of the other models.

"Ah," she says. "AJ, do you had a boyfriend or partner or whatever?"

"Oh, no, and I am straight." AJ says. "I just moved here from New Jersey and not ready to date yet."

"Wait a second, you look really familiar." She says. "Did you have blonde hair when you were younger? My friend is from Canada and used to make me listen to this song... how did that go?"

"Oh, nope, not me," she says quickly. "Never been to Canada, let's get drinks." Maria orders two Pepsis and a girly drink for her.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Maria asks.

"A little over a month," AJ says.

"Oh," she says. "Punk, maybe you should help Nick because he's struggling." She points to Nick who just was slapped by a girl.

"You think he'll be any better?" AJ asks with a chuckle.

"Is that a challenge?" Punk asks.

"Alright, yes, it is, if you can sleep with that girl tonight you win, but if she slaps you, I win." AJ says.

"Challenge accepted!" Punk days and disappears in the crowd.

"Okay, tell me the truth, what's going on between you and Punk?" Maria asks, leaning against the bar.

"What do you mean?" AJ asks, slightly confused.

"I see the way you look at him, I see the way he looks at you. Something... something had to have happened." She says. "I've known him for eight years, I know him."

"Nothing has happened nor will anything happen." AJ says. "We're just friends,"

"Well, I don't think he sees it that way." Maria says. "Just... don't break his heart, okay? I made that mistake seven years ago and regret it everyday."

"Don't worry, I have this handled." AJ says, just as they see Punk getting slapped and walking back to the bar, holding his cheek. "Ouch,"

"Yeah," Punk says, holding his red cheek still.

"Okay, I want to leave, I've been slapped five times." Nick says, coming up next to AJ.

"Can we leave?" AJ asks Punk.

"Yeah, I think that girl wants to kill me anyway."

_"Meanwhile, Brie and Daniel were sitting in the apartment, still shocked over what they were told."_

"AJ and Punk kissed," Daniel says, sitting next to Brie on the couch, both still in shock.

"I don't think that's all of the story." Brie says suddenly.

"What?"

"That can't be it," she says. "Something... Something more happened,"

"Brie, no," he says with a groan.

"Come on, it's obvious! Don't you want to know too?" Brie asks, suddenly very excited.

"Yeah, but there is nothing to know." He says.

"I can feel it," she says. "And I will find out."

After the party, they decided to go to MacLauren's, where Dolph got drunk and AJ and Punk had to help him up to the apartment.

"AJ, can I kiss you?" Nick asks and then kisses her on the lips, surprising her. He breaks the kiss and stumbles into the apartment.

"I hope he can't remember that in the morning." AJ says as her and Punk walk towards the stairs.

"I hope he can," Punk says, putting his hands in his pockets. "Because I know how you kiss."

"Speaking of that," she says, stopping and turning towards him. "What happened... we can't tell anyone it happened. For Nick's sake,"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He says. "The kiss never happened,"

"Yeah, it never happened," she says.

"Did you want me to take you home?" He asks.

"No, no, I'm fine," she says. "Well, uh... goodnight," she stands on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, but he moves his head and kisses her lips.

"I knew it!" Brie says, standing in her doorway across from them. Punk and AJ quickly break the kiss and turn towards her. "You two are dating!"

"Who's dating?" Nick asks, stumbling towards the door. "Oh no, that's Punk and AJ."

"Nick, go to your room," Brie says, hearing Nick gasp at her demanding, but complies and goes to his room.

"Brie, we're not dating, it was an accident." AJ insists. "What happened two weeks ago was a huge mistake, it meant nothing."

"All it was was a kiss." Punk says. "Nothing more happened,"

"Nothing will ever happen," she says.

"Okay, but I'll be watching you two." Brie says. "Nick is one of my best friends and I don't want him to be hurt by this."

"Okay,"

_"Things weren't okay and soon things would become worse, someone hurt the group."_

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys feel about last night's RAW? I have some theories on what will happen next between Paige and AJ that I will put in my other AJPunk story, Wide Awake, when I update it next, so look out for the next update.**

**Did anything else happened between AJ and Punk? If so, what?**

**Will AJ and Nick end up together?**

**Who hurts the group?**

**Review and follow and favorite and share!**


	7. Late-Thanksgiving

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, as I said before, this story will be longer than Wide Awake and I want to try to get that done as soon as possible. If you're wondering when the next update of Wide Awake will be, it'll be on Saturday I hope, which is also my birthday so yay!**

**This chapter is short, but I hope future chapters will be longer. AJZiggler fans, don't worry because in the next chapter or two I want to try to add more scenes between them in and AJPunk fans, don't worry because there is plenty of them in future chapters. This chapter is more Braniel than what I have been doing so I hope you guys enjoy that.**

* * *

_"Thanksgiving is a time of giving thanks for all you have and spending time with your family… not for us."_

"Hey," AJ says, walking through the door to Nick, Brie and Daniel's apartment on Thanksgiving Day, using the spare key they gave her to unlock the door.

"Hey," Nick says a beer in one hand and TV remote in the other as he's flipping through channels on TV.

"Why aren't you in Cleveland with your family?" AJ asks, hanging her scarf and coat on the coat rack next to the door.

"Why aren't you in Jersey?" Nick asks, turning towards her.

"My parents are divorced, it was Jersey or Canada and I really don't want to deal with my dad's new family or my mom's drinking." AJ says, pouring coffee in a mug and walking into the living room. "Beer? Now?"

"This is how my family celebrates Thanksgiving." He says taking a sip of his beer.

"Funny, that's how my mom celebrates the morning." AJ says with a small laugh as she sits next to him on the couch. "We are pathetic,"

"I know, but I still sleep at night." Nick says with a shrug.

"We should volunteer at a soup kitchen!" AJ suggest excitedly. "We have so much in our lives we should give back!"

"Okay, we can do that." He says. "After my beer,"

* * *

_"Meanwhile in Aberdeen, Washington..."_

"Do I have to be here?" Brie asks, her bag dragging behind her as they approach the door to Daniel's parent's house.

"Yes, they love you," he says.

"They hate me," she says as he opens the door and takes her bag from her.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Daniel yells and his dad, David, came to greet them.

"Daniel!" He says, hugging his son. "And Brie," He hugs Brie, surprising her. "Come on, the women are in the kitchen." Daniel and Brie follow him into the kitchen.

"Daniel!" His mother, Judith, drops the knife on the cutting board and goes over to hug her son.

"There's our baby brother!" Daniel's brother, Dylan, says as he and the oldest of the three, Derek, come in from outside.

"How about you four boys go outside and chop some wood while us girls finish dinner?" Judith suggests, continuing to chop carrots.

"Alright," David says and they all go outside while Brie, Judith and Derek's wife, Katherine, make dinner.

"So, Brie, have you set a date for the wedding?" Katherine asks.

"No, not yet," Brie says, noticing Katherine and Judith share a look. "We're waiting for Daniel to finish school."

"Oh," they say in unison.

"How old are you?" Judith asks.

"Twenty-seven," another glance is shared between the two women.

"Still no kids?" Judith asks.

"I'm only twenty-seven," she says.

"I had our first child when I was twenty-six," Katherine says, now thirty. "Those Bryan kids have big heads. The epidural couldn't help the pain of childbirth."

Brie gulps audibly at the thought of pushing a Bryan baby out of a small hole. Maybe she should rethink this...

AJ and Nick arrived at a nearby homeless shelter around 5:00 PM. They went inside and went looking for someone.

"Hi, excuse me we were wondering if we could volunteer." Nick says, stopping someone with a nametag that said "Jeff".

"Sorry, we have enough volunteers," he says.

"What?" AJ asks confused.

"On Thanksgiving apparently a lot of people like you realize all the good they have when they aren't fighting with their families so they come here to volunteer." Jeff says. "We could really use your help other times of the year, y'know?" He walks away.

"What do we do now?" Nick asks, turning to AJ.

"There's Punk!" AJ says, pointing to Punk who is putting a box on a counter.

"Punk," Nick says, Punk turns his head and sees AJ and Nick waving at him.

"AJ, Nick, what are you guys doing here?" Punk asks walking over to them.

"We had nothing else to do so we decided to volunteer, but that Jeff guy said that they had too many volunteers." AJ says.

"Hey, Jeff," Punk says, turning around to see Jeff coming over to him. "These guys are with me, they're cool."

"Alright," Jeff says and shrugs, walking away.

"Okay, so you two are going to help me unload boxes."

* * *

"Here, Brie, you can make the seven layer salad." Katherine says, handing Brie a trifle bowl and the ingredients.

"Mayonnaise and gummy bears?" Brie asks, trying not to sound too disgusted.

"Yup, the boys love it!" Judith says.

"So... um, how big was Daniel when he was born?" Brie asks nervously, making the "salad" as she was told.

"The doctor thought he was twins! When he was born he was over ten pounds!" Judith says with a laugh.

Brie nervously laughs, she was so nervous because she was late by a little over a week, she could be pregnant and it scared her. Daniel and she aren't ready for a baby they definitely can't afford a baby now. She somehow had to get out of this house and get a pregnancy test! Well, maybe just to get away from this family.

"W-What about Danielle?" Brie asks talking about Katherine and Derek's four year old daughter.

"The doctor didn't think she was twins, but she was big. Over nine pounds," she says.

Brie gulps audibly as she puts the layers of salad together. She sure hopes she isn't pregnant now. Maybe not ever pregnant. Maybe they can adopt. And the fact she's a twin may make it twice the pain, twice as fat, twice as everything if she carries the twin-gene. Don't get her wrong, though, she loves kids, she's a kindergarten teacher for God's sake, but she doesn't want one that's going to possibly kill her when she gives birth to it.

"But don't worry dear, Daniel is the smallest of all of them, I'm sure your baby won't be as big." Judith says with a warm smile. Was that supposed to be an insult to her own son? Brie doesn't even know anymore.

"Well, I'm a twin so I'm just worried I will actually be pregnant with twins." She says.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Katherine says. Brie hopes she will be…

* * *

Nick lifted a box onto the counter and AJ started pulling the food out of it, sliding it across the counter to Beth, one of the other volunteers. What neither of them noticed was Beth and some of the other volunteers putting the food in a box and leaving it next to their feet.

"This feels so rewarding," Nick says as he hands another box to AJ.

"I know," she says with a smile.

"How often does Punk volunteer here?" Nick asks Beth, who he's learned volunteers here every week.

"He comes a few times a week," she says. "He's one of the best."

AJ and Nick share a look, a knowing look. Punk has a huge ego and Beth saying that only makes it bigger, he always calls himself the "best in the world".

"I wouldn't tell him that if I were you." Nick says. "He tends to have a huge ego."

"I know," she says. "He's the best though,"

AJ can see her smile a bit. "How old are you, if I may ask?" She asks suddenly.

"Twenty-four," she says. AJ and Nick look at each other.

"Do you like him?" Nick asks.

"Sorta," she says, blushing.

"Listen, I know you think he's awesome and all that, but he tends to lead women on." AJ says. "We've known him for a while and every night he brags about the woman he banged the night before, sometimes two women."

"Really?" Beth asks.

"Yeah," they say in unison.

"Trust us," Nick says.

"Yes! Someone donated food from Wholefoods." Jamie, one of the volunteers next to Beth, says excitedly as he put the food in his basket.

"Wait, that food is for the homeless." Nick says, obviously confused.

"We take the good stuff," Jeff says.

"Um… isn't that wrong?" Punk asks, joining the conversation.

"No," all of them say in unison.

"Well, I can't volunteer at a place where the volunteers take food from the homeless." AJ says angrily, taking off her apron and throwing it on the ground. What no one knows about her is places like this mean something to her, when she was a kid her family was homeless for a few years, after her parent's divorce things became easier for her and her family and she hasn't volunteered at one since she was eighteen and hates herself for not doing that, but now she has a chance and this happens. It's sickening. She storms out the backdoor, Nick and Punk following her as she storms down the streets of New York, trying not to cry.

"AJ, AJ, wait up," Nick says as they run behind her, she begins to walk faster as she wraps her arms around herself and lets a tear fall.

Punk catches up with her first and stops her, spinning her around to face them to see her eyes and nose red and tears falling. "Hey, what's wrong?" Punk asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." She snaps at them as she attempts to turn around and continue to walk, but is stopped by Nick.

"Hey, you can tell us," he says and she stops trying to get away.

"Look, I had a tough childhood. I was homeless for a few years when I was a kid until my parent's divorce when things got easier." She says. "Homeless shelters mean something to me and I haven't been able to volunteer in one since I was eighteen, what those people are doing is disgusting!"

"We didn't know," Nick says.

"It's not your fault," she says.

"I've never seen you cry before you're normally such a strong person." Punk says.

"I am," she says. "I was forced to be strong since I was five, but every now and then I cry. I'm a girl, I have emotions. And now I'm hungry."

"I know a place where they have good food." Punk says. "We could go there,"

* * *

_"As the Bryan's were sitting down for Thanksgiving dinner, Brie was about to snap."_

"Daniel, would you like to say grace?" David asks as they all hold hands around the table.

Daniel nodded his head and they all closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "Thank you God for all of us being home for Thanksgiving, for Brie and myself coming here safely and for this food. Amen," he says and they all let go of each other's hands and open their eyes as they begin to pass around the food.

"Daniel, Brie, when were you planning on getting married?" David asks.

"We haven't set a date yet," Daniel says.

"What about Christmas? That'd be romantic," Judith suggests.

"Isn't that a little bit soon? We've only been engaged for two months." Brie says and everyone stares at her confused.

"You want to get married soon though, right?" Daniel asks.

"Of course, baby, just not in a month." She says. "Why not after you graduate, wouldn't that be smarter?"

"I guess," he says.

"What about kids?" Judith asks. "Your clock is ticking, Brie."

"I'm not ready for kids," she says. "I'm not ready to have mayonnaise-guzzling children!" She stands up and grabs her coat and leaves the house.

"What's wrong with Brie?" Judith asks.

"I don't know,"

* * *

"This place is disgusting, but their food is good." AJ says, taking a bite of the turkey leg she got. Punk took them to a local strip club called "The Lusty Leopard".

"Told you," Punk says.

Nick turns around and sees a homeless man at one of the tables in the back. "I'm going to be generous and pay for that man to get a lap dance." He says.

"Nikki, come here," Punk calls to one of the blonde strippers walking around.

"I would like to pay for that man's lap dance." Nick says and gives her money.

"That is very nice of you," she says with a smile, taking the money and walking over to the man.

_"And that is the story of how I met your mother."_

_"What?!" The kids ask in unison._

_"I'm kidding," he says. "But that is how your uncle Nick met his future wife."_

_"She was a stripper?!" Harley asks, completely shocked._

_"No, I'm kidding," he says. "God, can't you kids take a joke?"_

* * *

"Brie was arrested for public urination." Daniel announced after hanging up the phone with the police. "I have to go bail her out." He took his dad's car to the police department.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my fiancé, Brianna Garcia." He says.

"Here's the stuff she was arrested with." The obviously bored police officer says, handing him a few plastic bags. "Phone, ring, pregnancy test,"

Daniel's eyes widen at seeing the last object. "Pregnancy test?!" He asks as he is led to Brie, who is being let out of her jail cell. "Pregnancy test?!" He asks again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," she says quickly. "I was scared to tell you."

"You could've told me," he says.

"I'm so sorry," she says. "That's why I was so tense today, I was scared. So when I left, I went to a convenience store and bought that, well they didn't have a bathroom so I had to take it outside and I was caught. I couldn't look at it before they arrested me."

"Well, let's look at it now." He says, holding the bag up. "Negative,"

"Thank God," she says with a sigh. "I was so scared,"

"Let's go back to dinner," he says.

* * *

_"And dinner went on just fine when she got back. A week later, after Daniel and Brie came home, we decided to have a late-Thanksgiving at MacLauren's."_

"Wait, you went to a strip club?" Brie asks, laughing with the rest of them.

"Yeah, they have amazing food." Nick says. The bar was nearly empty since it was nearly last call, it was also karaoke night so all the girls there for girls night got so drunk they slept with anything that moved and left.

"You guys want to use the karaoke machine?" Carlos asks them. "Anything you want,"

Brie and AJ share a look and slide out of the booth and look at all the songs they could sing. They see one they both like and point to it. "Good choice," Carlos says and hands them the microphones. Brie and AJ sit on bar stools next to each other as the music starts.

"First things first I'm the realest, drop this and let the whole world feel it. And I'm still in the Murda Bizness. I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics. You should want a bad bitch like this. Drop it low and pick it up just like this. Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cri high heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that rooftop like we bringin' '88 back bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that." Brie raps.

"I'm so fancy you already know I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? Remember my name, 'bout to blow." AJ sings and they both stand up.

"Why did we do this?" Brie asks while laughing as she tries to continue.

"Come on, Brie, this is hot!" Daniel says as AJ and Brie both laugh even harder.

"You're so drunk," AJ says in between laughs.

"And you're so sober, but you were still crazy enough to do this!" Brie laughs and tries to continue, missing half of the next verse. "That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that. I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw."

"I'm so fancy, you already know, I'm in the fast lane from L.A. to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? Remember my name, 'bout to blow." AJ sings. "Trash the hotel let's get drunk off the mini bar. Make the phone call, feels so good getting what I want, keep on turning it up." Both girls bust out laughing and they stop it.

"This was the best late-Thanksgiving ever." AJ says.

"And it was because we were all together." Nick says.

"Carlos, will you take a picture of us?" Brie asks and he comes over to them and she hands him her phone and he takes a picture of them.

_"And that picture sits on the shelf behind you both."_

* * *

**A/N: So, Nick is not the dad telling the story, do you guys now know who the dad is? I hope you do, but if you don't, it is in fact Punk. He and AJ have a past that will be revealed and why she is an old friend he doesn't know anymore, this story is 95% changed so what I'm doing with this is they are supposed to be like Barney/Robin, but I'm telling the story a different way and it may end differently, worse or better than Barney and Robin's ending, I have no idea yet because it is far away from the final chapters. As I said before, AJ could end up with someone else, I play the stories out chapter-by-chapter.**

**If you're a fan of HIMYM and noticed that in the show when Ted (Nick) asked the stripper to give the man a lap dance the stripper's name was Tracy, who was the name of Ted's wife, now I don't believe she was the stripper, but just think about that.**

**What happened between AJ and Punk (the dad)?**

**What will happen between Brie and Daniel?**

**What will happen between AJ and Nick?**

**Review!**


End file.
